Maze Rescue
by Yankeegirl12
Summary: Follow Ender, Bean, Alai, and Bernard as the struggle to get the Gladers out of the Maze before it's too late. This is my first fanfiction so instructive criticism would be nice, but no flames please. Disclaimer all rights belong to respective authors. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: Explaination

" Ender Wiggin, report to Colonel Graff's immediately," a voice says over the intercom system, as the said boy leaves his bunk at the Salamander room. He walked the short walk to the Colonel's office, and entered to find Graff sitting behind his desk. "Sir, you wanted to see me?" He asks. "Yes, at ease. As you know the Sun has destroyed the Earh and then a disease, the Flare appeared and killed most of the population. What we didn't know is that there has been a new generation of immune children and an organization which calls itself WICKD has taken away their memory and put them in the middle of a maze with creatures in it to test their brain patterns. We believe this is cruel to the children, so we are sending you, Bean, Alai, and Bernard to go rescue them," Graff explains. "Sir, yes, sir!" Ender exclaims, "What about my training for the Formics war, sir?" He asks as an after thought. "This is training, in war you may have to save prisoners of war. Dismissed," Graff says.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gladers

Thomas had come up in the box four days ago, and had now began adjusting. He knew how the Glade worked. The lingo, the jobs (he did a little of everything.), he understood the hierarchy, and he even began to like Gally. But he was annoyed that the Gladers had yet to find a way out of the maze and it was clear that they way they were looking now wasn't working, yet they wouldn't change it.

Thomas was now giving Newt ideas on how to get out of here. "We've already tried everything you can think of! Now go get us some fertilizer," Newt exclaims. "A ladder?" Thomas suggests. Newt looks dumbfounded then he face palms. "Just go get some shucking fertilizer," he commands. As Thomas is walking through the woods he finds the fertilizer,but is attacked by Ben. He cries for help as he runs through the forest. Ben tackles Thomas im the Glade and has him pinned, if it weren't have been for Newt who hit Ben in the head he would probably be dead.

The next morning, after Ben is banished Alby and Minho retrace his steps. In the afternoon, Minho comes back dragging Alby when he can't get through the doors in time, Thomas rushes in despite being not allowed to, they all make it the next day and Thomas is made a Runner. But now he has Gally as an enemy.

A.N I know this chapter was basically a summary but I had to get it to a good spot for the Ender's Game crew to come in.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival and Complications

It was a normal day in the Glade since Newt was now in charge. Thomas was just getting back from his day in the maze with Minho when the loud rumbling was first heard. At first the Gladers thought it was thunder so they all went to a covering waiting for the rain, but it never came. The rumbling just got louder and louder, that's when the flying object was first seen. All the Gladers somehow knew it was a rocket even though they couldn't remember ever seeing one before. It landed in the middle of the Glade all the boys were confused. Some thinking it was the aliens they couldn't remember, some thinking it was the people who put them here, and some just plain confused. That's when the scariest thing yet happened the Maze mad this terrific grinding sound and a roof was put over the whole Glade and Maze, so the rocket couldn't get out. "The creators must of known this might happen, it can't be them," Gally stated.

That's when the door to the rocket opened, releasing steam as it dropped to the ground. Four boys stepped out the obvious leader was a young, maybe 13 years old, boy with a black buzz cut, blue eyes, and freckles across his face. The second in command was a short Hispanic boy who must have been 9 years old. Then there was a tall middle eastern boy who looked about 14. Lastly, there was a chubby-ish boy with short brown hair that looked 14 or 15 years old.

The whole Glade looked at Newt. Newt, being the new leader, knew he must approach this group of people. A thought that scared him slightly. "Hello, who are you? And why are you here?" Newt questioned as he approached the new comers. "I am Ender Wiggin. This is Bean, Alai, and Bernard, we were sent by the International Fleet to get you out of here and away from WICKD. But it looks as though they were expecting us because we can't get out of here because of this roof. Who are you?" The leader explains.

Newt doesn't fully believe them, but goes along with it for the safety of the Galade. " Hey You Lot! Get back to work!" Newt commands the Gladers and they all do begrudgingly. Except Thomas who also approaches the newcomers with Newt. " Okay, so this is the Glade and we are the Gladers. That's the maze. I'm Newt the leader until Alby gets better. This is Thomas he's a runner. Over there that's Minho, the keeper of the runners. Gally keeper of the builders, and Frypqn the cook," Newt proceeds to point around the Glade at the keepers and explain everything like he would to any other Greenie.


End file.
